disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Uno
Megan Uno is a recurring character in the animated television program, Lloyd in Space. She is Brittany Boviak's best friend. Biography Childhood Megan was born to Mr and Mrs. Uno sometime in the year X14. She attended Woxagon Elementary School in X21. Here, she is already shown to be the best friend of Brittany Boviak. When Rodney tripped the new kid Lloyd Nebulon and made him look like a fool, Megan, along with most of the kids in the classroom, laughed at him and, in the future, she would see him as a loser. She became one of the popular kids alongside Brittany over the next seven years. Personality Like Brittany and many of the other popular girls, Megan is rude and snobby, even more snobby than Brittany on most occasions. Megan is probably even more superficial that Brittany when it comes to boys as she could not figure out why Brittany would fall in love with Lloyd and she herself fell in love with Kurt's body, rather than Kurt himself. Megan, like Brittany, is friendly to any girl in Luna Vista regardless whether they're popular or not, but is only friendly with boys who are considerably cool. Relationships Relatives *Mr. Uno *Mrs. Uno Episode Appearances Season One *The Big 1-3 (first non-speaking appearance) *Double Date *Caution: Wormhole! (first speaking appearance) *Daydream Transceiver *Campout on Zoltan III (cameo) *Kurtlas the Symbiotic Boy (cameo) *Android Lloyd *Nerd from Beyond the Stars Season Two *Girl from the Center of the Universe *Lloyd Changes His Mind *Francine's Power Trip (cameo) *Lloyd's Lost Weekend (cameo) *The Big Sleepover Season Three *Incident at Luna Vista *That's Debatable (cameo) *Stink-O-Rama *Love Beam Number 9 *Neither Boy Nor Girl *Cheery Theerlap, Lloyd Season Four *A Place for Larry *The Big Feud (cameo) *At Home with the Bolts *Heads Up, Blobberts! *Picture Perfect *Day One (final speaking appearance) *Go Crater Worms! *The Ride Along Quotes *"Like Ew!!! Loser!" *(To Lloyd) "Sorry, no comprende dorkanese!" Trivia *Megan Uno is voiced by Rachel Crane. *In "Lloyd's Lost Weekend", you can see her watching "Misty the Homesick Snorky Puff 3". So apparently, she likes baby movies. *Megan's last name, "Uno", is Spanish for the word "one", and one is an odd number before the number two. *Megan's last name is also the last name of Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 from "Codename: Kids Next Door". Gallery Megan.png Char 31840.jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (15).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (18).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (20).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (21).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (23).jpg Stink O Rama.jpg Stink O Rama (1).jpg Stink O Rama (3).jpg Stink O Rama (4).jpg Stink O Rama (5).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (1).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (2).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (4).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (5).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (9).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (14).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (19).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (20).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (21).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (23).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (26).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (27).jpg Incident at Luna Vista (3).jpg Incident at Luna Vista (6).jpg Incident at Luna Vista (8).jpg Incident at Luna Vista (9).jpg Incident at Luna Vista (11).jpg Incident at Luna Vista (13).jpg The Big Sleepover (12).jpg The Big Sleepover (28).jpg The Big Sleepover (29).jpg Category:Lloyd in Space characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Students